


there's nobody here ( just us together ).

by pennedbyv



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Olicity Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, olicity tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbyv/pseuds/pennedbyv
Summary: olicity prompts ( one every day ).[01].  hapinness in 20 words or less.





	there's nobody here ( just us together ).

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me playing around. I accept prompts @pennedbyv on tumblr.

> **In 20 words or less write the happiest scene you can.  
>  ( scr: @writing-prompt-s )**

  
                        Oliver slipped Felicity’s wedding band on her finger.    
  
“ — I, now, pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride.”


End file.
